Helicopters are typically configured to perform specific roles such as troop transportation, cargo transportation, assault, medical evacuation, surveillance, AWAC, rescue, firefighting, construction, etc. Military helicopters are often designed with interior accessories to accommodate passengers and/or cargo. Various attachments are available to mount weapons, equipment, hoists, etc. It would be desirable for one common parent vehicle comprising the rotors, engines, fuel and aircraft systems to mate with a family of various aircraft cabins configured for specific roles and missions.
Denton Delong, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,250 depicts an Autonomous, Heliborne-Mobile, Construction/Emergency Pod System (AHP) which attaches to a helicopter's external stores support station. The AHP system includes a Dual Cable Winch and Rack (DCWR) assembly to secure, lower and raise the AHP. The AHP contains construction and/or rescue equipment and a self-contained power source. The DCWR can deploy the AHP on the ground from a hovering helicopter or retrieve the AHP in a similar fashion.
The Sikorsky S-64 Skycrane helicopter is designed to carry external payloads primarily for construction, logging and fire fighting operations. Lee Ramage depicts a fluid loading system in U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,734, which attaches externally and is used to load fluid from a ground source while in flight and subsequently dispenses the fluid on a fire.
The nature of helicopter mechanical mechanisms and operations creates considerable vibration. These vibrations cause fatigue in the aircraft structural components and systems. Furthermore, these vibrations are uncomfortable for the occupants and may contribute to pilot fatigue and performance. Much effort has been done to minimize these vibrations in modern helicopters; however, further improvements with current techniques may have reached their limits. It would be desirable to find another technique to further reduce and isolate helicopter vibrations.
Safety is a major concern in air transportation. Military planes have used ejection seats and escape capsules to improve safety. However, these safety features have not been incorporated into helicopters.
Recently, sport aviation has introduced a Ballistic Parachute System. This system can safely lower the entire plane in an emergency. This feature has been adopted in some small general aviation aircraft to dramatically improve flight safety. Unfortunately, this system is not available on helicopters.
Robert N. Talmage, Jr. depicts an Aircraft Escape Cabin (AEC) in U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,373 which uses a parachute to lower the Escape Cabin. This concept avoids dangers associated with ejection seats and permits safe emergency evacuation from aircraft. The AEC evacuates multiple individuals while still protected in their seats. The AEC protects ejected occupants from the environment and parachute landings. It would be advantageous if a similar concept could be applied to helicopters.